Facing Demons
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ faces her demons and Dave is there for her. Sequel to my story 'Help'. JJ/Ro


AN: Ok so I had several people ask for a sequel to my story 'Help'. I wasn't going to originally do this, but then I thought what the hey! I'll give it a shot without giving men *coughRandallandDarrencough* ideas. So it took months, but I'm here with the sequel. No ideas guys!

A big thanks to Spence'sLady for the final push to write this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SEXUAL MOLESTATION!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ's hand shook as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress. It had been a year since Dave had told her that he was Italianhotshot. A year since she had told him her darkest secret. He helped her by telling her that she wasn't alone. He let her cry when she needed to and held her at night to try to keep the nightmares away. It was now Thanksgiving and she was in Pennsylvania at her parents' house. She had her gun on a thigh holster and the cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Dave, I know you want to be here with me, but you have your family. It's only a few days, I'll be fine" JJ tried to convince him. She knew he could probably hear the uneasiness and scared tone in her voice. He knew her better than she knew herself most of the time.

"Bella, you are my family. No one is more important to me than you are. Let me be there for you my angel" Dave said. Little did JJ know that he was already on his way to see her. He wasn't going to let her go through this on her own.

"It's a couple of hours with him Dave. I have my gun. I will be fine babe" she said. She eased onto the edge of the bed. She was worried and she knew Dave was going to lose it. Not only was she here alone with her father, but she was also pregnant with their child. A child Dave had spent nights talking to and rubbing, constantly telling the baby how much they were going to be loved once they were brought into the world. One night as JJ was falling back asleep after nightmares and she heard Dave tell the baby that he would never hurt him or her in anyway.

"I don't want that added stress on you bella. You and the baby should not have that worry on your shoulders" he said, passing the Welcome to Pennsylvania sign. He was about an hour away. He was hoping he could keep JJ in her locked room for that extra hour. Maybe no one would notice if she went missing for part of Thanksgiving. Her mother and brother probably would. And he wouldn't put it past her father to go looking for her. JJ's face softened as she laid on her bed, her free hand resting on their child.

"I know Dave, but I have to go be social. I'm scared Dave" she whispered. Dave sighed and pressed the gas pedal harder. He needed to get there faster. JJ and their child needed him and damned if he wasn't going to be there. JJ sighed as she heard the engine change gears. She rubbed her slightly rounded belly. "Where are you?"

"Uh, how mad would you be if I said about an hour away?" he asked. JJ chuckled.

"I'd call you a stubborn man, but I would also tell you I love you and thank you. I don't think I can do this alone, as much as I don't want you to be within ten feet of him" she said. Dave smiled slightly. He knew that this was a good idea, even if at the time JJ was against it.

"I love you too bella. I will be there in an hour or less" he said. JJ sighed. She let a few fears fall. She didn't want to sob just yet; she would wait for Dave to do that. He would keep her safe. She stood up and made sure her gun was secure before she opened the door slightly and made sure her father was nowhere in sight before she headed for the door. She slipped outside and breathed in the fresh air.

"I'm going for a walk. I don't really care if they worry about me. I can't be stuck in that house. Will you stay on the phone with me?" she asked quietly. Dave smiled. At least she was away from her father and he could talk to her so he wasn't so lonely.

"Of course bella, anything you want" he responded. He could practically hear JJ smile at him, causing him to smile broadly. "I wish I could take that walk with you" he said. JJ giggled.

"Well maybe I'll take another one when you get here. The doctor did say I needed to gently exercise still" she said. Dave chuckled. He had a feeling that if they ever came back after this trip he would get to see the whole town. JJ smiled at people as she passed by them. Everyone knew everyone else in this small town and she was famous. I mean, technically she was since she had basically been on almost every television station in the country at one time or another and was quoted in multiple newspapers several times.

"Silly bella. I love you, both of you" he said. JJ smiled and turned around and headed back towards the house. Instead of heading inside, she headed for the barn. "I'm about ten minutes out. I'm going to hang up and drive there."

"Ok babe. I'm in the barn though" she responded. Dave and JJ both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. JJ opened the barn door and stepped inside. She walked over to her horse, Pie, and stroked his soft fur.

"What are you doing in here?" her father asked. JJ jumped as he came out from the storage room. She froze and subconsciously moved closer to the horse, hoping against all hope that the large animal could keep her safe until Dave got there. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I'm saying hi to my horse. I think we need to talk though" JJ said stepping away from the horse. Pie whinnied softly. JJ stood in front of her father, hoping she could get this out. "I want it to stop. I want all of the touching and looking at me to stop. I've lived with it long enough" she said. Her father stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She could feel his eyes everywhere.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I think you're lying you little whore" he said striding towards her. JJ backed away from him as rapidly as he was coming towards her. JJ had backed herself into the wall as her father came and set his hands on either side of her, trapping her like an animal. She looked at him square in the eyes.

"Get away from me" she ground out. She was fighting the urge to panic, but she knew Dave would come looking for her. He would be there any minute and things would probably get worse. She needed to get him away from her so Dave didn't see her in that position. She could feel her father's breathe on her neck and she shivered. He shouldn't have been that close.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. JJ hated it. She used her hands to push him away from her by his shoulders.

"You, that's what's wrong! You shouldn't be doing things like that to your daughter!" she screamed. As Dave approached the barn, he heard her yelling, causing him to pull out his gun and break out in a sprint. He flung the barn doors open and noticed JJ standing, shaking and panting with tears running down her face while her father stood farther standing there staring at her in shock. Dave ran up to JJ and pulled her into his arms. He glared at her father over the top of her head. He pulled JJ away enough to flash a reassuring smile before he gently pushed her behind him and faced her father.

"You stay the hell away from her. If I find out you come near her again, I will personally shoot you in the balls. Touch her or look at her the wrong way will make you lose your dick. Try anything and I will have your ass arrested and you can go to jail where you can know the pain your daughter goes through each time she has to see you. Do not; I repeat do NOT talk to her again." Turning to JJ, Dave's expression softened. "Let's go home bella" he whispered. JJ smiled and headed out of the barn. She needed to say goodbye to the rest of her family and get her things. Dave followed behind her after throwing her father one last glare.

JJ smiled as Dave wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. JJ buried herself into Dave's side and wrapped her arms around his torso. He would always be there to protect her and the baby. He wouldn't let anything happen to either one of them.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so that is my sequel to 'Help'. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
